


The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Mulder’s February Love

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: It’s February Mulder takes care of and celebrates Scully during her special month.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Mulder’s February Love

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Chris Carter  
> This story is dedicated to Dana Scully  
> All comments are welcome

It was a cold, wintry February day in Farrs Corner. Snow covered the property of The Unremarkable House, except for the long driveway which  
had been cleared. Mulder had left the sparkly white Christmas lights up on the porch and bought a patio heater, so he and Scully could sit outside on the days when the temperatures was a little warmer.

Mulder was inside making a pot of tea. Scully was out doing some shopping before another storm could possibly hit, and he wanted it to be ready for her return. Dana would be turning 73 later this month. It was Groundhog’s Day and her birthday was in three weeks. Even though he was 75, he couldn’t believe Scully was almost 73. She was still so youthful and beautiful. When he looked at her, he saw the young woman who became his skeptical partner so many years ago.

He heard the car pulling up and went out with their pup, Jules, to greet her and help with the groceries.

“Hey Scully, “ he called smiling. “ Did you get my seeds and some dark chocolate for you?”

“I did Mulder, but I was more focused on stocking up on some food we actually could use for meals,” she said smiling.

He grabbed the heavier bags and they went inside. After putting the groceries away, they sat down to have their tea. She appreciated him having it ready and how the table was set with teacups and Short Bread cookies on an antique plate they had. 

“Mulder, this is really nice.” she said, squeezing his arm.

“Scully, you’re shivering,” Mulder said, frowning.

“Well, Mulder, It is 29 degrees outside I’m still warming up.”

Mulder got up and grabbed a sweater she had left on a chair and wrapped it around her. She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. While they drank their tea, they chatted about their family. Lily was in the second semester at Columbia and doing very well. She had left to return to campus two weeks ago, but would be back for her Mom’s birthday. William and Kelsey and taken their kids, Jake and Katie to an indoor heated Water Park last weekend and were coming over on Saturday for lunch. Scully and Mulder adored their grandchildren and looked forward to hearing all about the adventure. The pictures they had received on their phones were funny and adorable.

Scully got up, stretching and yawning. She started to clean up but Mulder told her he would do it and she should relax on the couch. Mulder washed up the dishes and put them away. He thought he would cut up some of the vegetables they would have in their salad for dinner. After decades of living with Scully, he had learned that salad was eaten often and had come to enjoy it.

When he joined Scully in the living room, he found her sound asleep on the couch. He adjusted her covers and sat in a chair reading. After about an hour she woke up.

“Hi Sleepy Head, Mulder said, “You were really out.”

“I just felt really tired, like I couldn’t keep my eyes open, but I’m awake now.”

They watched a television show they liked. Scully kept the covers wrapped around her and cuddled close to Mulder under his arm. Mulder was getting a little worried about her. It was rare that Scully would take such a long nap during the day and she still seemed cold. He kept it to himself, but also kept an eye on her.

It was getting near dinner and Mulder offered to make it. The menu for the night was baked chicken, potatoes, and salad. Scully stopped him, explaining,

“ The lunch we had earlier was filling and then I ate those cookies. Could you just make me a salad, Mulder? And we’ll have the chicken another day. You can finish the leftover stew if you want.”

Mulder nodded and went to prepare the food. He put out Jules’s dinner. Scully wanted to stay on the couch and eat there. Mulder brought the food out on a tray with glasses of water. He was wolfing down the stew but noticed she was just picking at her salad. He had to say something.

“Scully I can see you’re not feeling well. Please don’t say you’re fine. You’re tired, cold, and not hungry. And if I’m not mistaken, you feel warm even though you’re cold. What’s going on?”

“Umm, I hoped I was just a little off today, but you’re right. I think I’m getting sick. There was a virus going around at the hospital when I worked last week and I had hoped I escaped it.”

“A virus? Scully, are you nauseous? Did people have to go to the hospital to get treated?”

“No Mulder,” she said, taking his hand,” I’m not nauseous. The symptoms are fever, chills, aches, and exhaustion. So far, I have 3 of them. I wouldn’t have to go to the hospital unless the fever went well above 103 and wouldn’t come down. I just need lots of fluid and Tylenol. Maybe you should sleep in Lily’s room.”

“No way Jose!” Mulder barked. “That’s not what you do when I’m sick. Scully, please let me take care of you. I've been with you all week anyway, so if I get it, I get it. Just tell me what you need. Like how often do I take your temperature and what if it goes to 103?”

“Ok, Mulder, I'm glad I have you to take care of me. I'll give you a few guidelines but I just don't want you to be obsessively worried. I think I’d just like to go to bed and rest. Here's what you should get: Our thermometer and Tylenol, which are up in the bathroom. Bring some of our reusable water bottles filled,  
and a basin you can fill with water upstairs. There are extra washcloths in the linen closet. Once I'm changed and in bed, you can take my temperature and I’ll take some of the Tylenol. If I'm just sleeping calmly don't worry about taking my temperature unless I feel really hot or seem uncomfortable. You can cool me down by taking off the warm PJs I'm going to put on and wipe my body with the cool damp cloth. If my temperature gets higher, you can get me in a cool bath to soak for a while. Do it even if I complain. And keep giving me sips of the water. That's really all you can do for me and it should help”

Mulder nodded, locking all her instructions in his head. She had done these things for him many times, but he just wanted to be sure he got it right. He always was helpful when Scully had colds or stomach viruses but she seemed like she was getting sicker than that. He took Jules out and grabbed the basin and the water bottles, walking behind her going up the stairs as she seemed a little woozy.

While she was in the bathroom, he got her flannel pajamas and helped her into them when she came out. He fluffed the pillows and helped her get comfortable. Her temperature was 102. She took the Tylenol with a big gulp of the water. She told him he could go back downstairs and check on her later. He shook his head, stripped to his T-Shirt and boxers, and climbed in next to her. Even in the flannel pajamas, under the covers, and with Mulder’s arm around her, Scully was still shivering. He held her close till she fell asleep.

Mulder wasn't really tired yet, but he stayed in bed watching her sleep. After a while, he finally became sleepy. He got up, used the bathroom, and changed into warm pajama bottoms. When he approached the bed, he saw Scully was awake. She appeared very uncomfortable and her skin was pinker than usual.  
He went over to her saying softly,

“I'm here, honey. You feel really warm. I'm going to take your temperature.”

Her temp was close to 103. It was too soon for more medicine, so Mulder went and filled the basin with cool water. He took the covers off Scully and took off her PJ top. She moaned a complaint at this, but he shushed her and started rubbing the cloth over her body. First on her face and neck, then on her chest and abdomen. He pulled her against him and did her back. He got her to drink some sips of the water. He got one of her white T-Shirts and pulled it over her head then slipped off the warm pajama bottoms, leaving her in her panties. He took her temperature again and it was back closer to 102.

He got her comfortable and laid next to her without touching her so he wouldn't make her warmer. Jules slept soundly at the bottom of the bed. They all slept for hours. At about 3 am, he heard her moaning in her sleep. He reached over and touched her head. She felt fiery hot. He ran into the bathroom and filled it with cool water and went back to get her saying softly,

“Wake up Scully. I have to put you in the tub.”

She whined, 

“No, Mulder. Don't move me everything hurts.”

He kissed her head, telling her he was sorry as he scooped her up, carrying her to the bathroom. She was like a ragdoll in his arms. He carefully set her on the toilet and removed her tee then stood her up against him to slip her panties off and placed her in the tub. She yelped as her body was submerged in the cool water. He stroked her hair trying to calm her and told her to lay back against the waterproof pillow they had. She finally relaxed and he ran a cloth over her. After about 15 minutes, he helped her out and dried her off. He put her tee back on and carried her, sitting her on the bed. He got her a clean pair of panties and helped her into them. 

At this point, Scully was cognizant enough to talk. She thanked him and said she was sorry for complaining. He smiled and said,

“It’s payback, Scully, for all the grief I’ve given you over the years when I've been hurt or sick. Besides you're cute when you're cranky.”

If she had more strength, she would have swatted him. He took her temperature and was relieved to see it went back down to under 102. He got her some Tylenol to take with water. They crawled under the covers and slept till morning.

Mulder woke up to Scully running her fingers through his hair. She looked a lot better. He smiled and said,

“Morning, Sunshine, How ya feeling?”

“Well I feel like I got hit by a truck, but much better. I think I still have a fever but a lower one.”

Mulder took her temperature and, gratefully, it was down to 101. He told her he was going to take the dog out, feed him and would bring her up tea, toast, and some fruit. He would eat the same thing, but with peanut butter on the toast.  
While he was downstairs, he called William and told him about his mom’s sickness. They sat in bed eating breakfast together. She drank all of her tea and managed one piece of toast and one strawberry.

Scully told him she would stay up in bed for the day. Mulder took a shower and got into sweats and a clean T-Shirt. He went downstairs to wash their dishes and get fresh water for her, himself, and Jules. He also brought up some cards to play if she felt like it, and her phone. He had a book to read and some calls to make, so he sat down in a chair and moved it near the bed. Jules played with his toys on his dog bed.

“Mulder, you don’t have to stay up here all day. You can come up and check on me and I’ll call you if I need anything,” Scully said.

“Nothin’ downstairs that I can’t do up here. I’ll go down later and bring whatever food you might want and take Jules out. Besides, I’ll miss you too much if I’m down there without you all day,” he said, smiling.

Scully rolled her eyes but squeezed his hand affectionately. They spent the day quietly, Scully napping for a lot of it . She ate some yogurt at one point and he had a sandwich. At around 5pm Mulder was on his way down to take Jules out when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to find William and Kelsey each holding a bag. He took the bag from Kelsey and they all went in the kitchen.

“How’s Mom?” William asked. Fox explained she had a rough night but was a little better today. She was still tired with not much of an appetite and a fever which wasn't high now, but he was afraid it would go up as it got later.

“How are you doing, Dad?” Kelsey asked, “Knowing you, I bet you stayed up half the night watching her.”

Mulder smiled and thanked her. He told her that, despite being worried, he did get some sleep and he was happy to be able to take care of Scully.

“Now let's see what's in those bags.” Mulder said.

William and Kelsey had gone to a restaurant and got a bunch of easy meals to go. Homemade Chicken soup with biscuits, a good pasta dish for Mulder, some banana bread and waffles to heat up in the morning, sliced turkey for lunch, and some ice cream for when Scully felt better. They also brought some more Tylenol and a cooling pad from the drug store.

Mulder told them how grateful he was. They put all the food away except for two bowls of soup, two biscuits and a small amount of the pasta he would bring up for his and Scully’s dinner. He put the chicken Scully had bought in the freezer. He was about to take Jules out when William said,

“Hey Dad, we were thinking we’d take Jules for a couple of days. We’d walk and feed him before we went to work and taking Jake to school. Kelsey only works half days so she’ll be home in time to let him out. This way you can just take care of Mom and the kids will love having him at our house. What do you think”

Mulder had never been apart from Jules for more than a few hours, but he thought this was a good idea. He helped gather up what they would need and leaned down, petting and kissing Jules’s head. He assured the pup he would have lots of fun with Jake and Katie. With new bags in their arms and Jules on a leash, William and Kelsey said goodbye to Mulder, telling him to keep them updated and give their love and good wishes to Scully.

Mulder went upstairs with the dinner and found Scully sitting up in bed.

“Was that the kids’ voices I heard?” she asked. “I wish I could have seen them but I would hate to get them sick. What's all this?”

Mulder told her everything they brought and how they took Jules. They both agreed what a wonderful, giving family they had. Scully was able to eat most of the soup and a biscuit. Mulder ate all of it as well as the pasta. Scully remarked she was glad Mulder seemed to be feeling fine.

That night her fever went up somewhat. Mulder wiped her off with a cool cloth. He then placed the cooling pad from the freezer, which was wrapped in a small towel, on her forehead. In a while, her temperature went down and they both slept till morning. Mulder greeted her with a slice of banana bread and some scrambled eggs. After breakfast she felt so much better, that she came down and laid on the couch. She stayed down there all day, eating the turkey for lunch and the rest of the pasta with Mulder for dinner. He was happy to see she was getting her appetite back and only had a low-grade fever all day.

They watched a movie after dinner. Mulder could see she was getting tired, so they headed upstairs. They took a lukewarm bath together and changed into new pajamas. Mulder gave Scully Tylenol with a fresh bottle of water which he had brought up and they climbed into bed. Before she drifted off, she put her arms around Mulder and thanked him for taking such good care of her.

“I don't think I would be feeling so much better this fast without you as my nurse.”

He smiled and kissed her goodnight. The next morning Scully was almost back to herself. Mulder heated up the waffles and made himself some bacon. Scully not only enjoyed the waffles, but nabbed a piece of his bacon. She wanted to get dressed and maybe sit outside for a bit later as it was a warmer day. So at the warmest part of the afternoon, they sat on the porch. Mulder bundled her up with a blanket and put his heat lamp on and they both enjoyed the fresh air and afternoon sunshine. It was already Thursday and by the next morning Scully felt completely better.

Soon it was Saturday and William’s family would be coming over for lunch and to bring Jules back home. Fox had gone shopping for food. He and Scully heard the car pull up and went out on the porch. The car door opened and Jules bounded up the stairs almost knocking Mulder over with his excited greeting.  
Jake and Katie laughed at this sight and Jake said,

“He had lots of fun with us, Grandpa, but I think he loves you best.”

“Well Grandpa’s his Dad,” Katie said with certainty.

Everyone laughed and William noted he had a dog for a brother. After lunch, William set up a slideshow of pictures and videos of his family’s time at the water park on the TV. It was great to see their family having so much fun. Jake and Katie loved seeing themselves on the television and narrated everything on the screen. A bit after that William, Kelsey and the kids said goodbye to Mulder and Scully and told her how glad they were that she was feeling better.

Things were back to normal, as the week progressed. Mulder was glad Scully wasn’t scheduled to work. Even though it wasn’t really serious, Mulder hated when Scully was sick. It made him nervous and reminded him how he dreaded the thought of ever having to live without her. Valentine’s Day was coming on the following weekend and he wanted to plan something special for her. 

Friday came and Mulder was excited about his plan for the weekend. He arranged for Jules to stay with a woman who worked part-time at the hospital and was friendly with Scully. She and her sister ran a Dog care business from their home. Valentine's Day was Saturday and Presidents’ Day was Monday. He wouldn’t tell Scully anything except to leave all three days open.  
It made her happy to see Mulder all bright-eyed and bursting from his surprise for her. She had a little surprise of her own, but was better at acting in a nonchalant manner.

Mulder woke Scully up with a kiss, a coffee and a bagel with real cream cheese on a tray. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, presenting her with a card and her glasses.

The card was a picture of the earth as seen from the moon. It said.

“You always keep me grounded.”

You’re my one in 9 billion.🌏  
❤️ Mulder

She reached up and hugged him. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mulder. What time is it?”

“ 8am,” he replied “I want to enjoy this breakfast, pack and get on our way.”

She knew he wouldn’t tell her much, but she did get out of him that it was a 90-minute drive and she should pack warm things. Luckily the forecast for the weekend was good. Chilly, but sunny and no snow.

They drove through the Virginia countryside. The white fields and snow sculpted trees were beautiful. The roads were mostly clear and the sun was warming up the winter day. Scully felt a sudden exhilaration to be on this surprise adventure with just Mulder. Long ago memories of driving together to different parts of rural America, heading towards the unknown filled her mind.  
She looked over at her still handsome husband and saw the passionate, younger man, so filled with wonder and purpose. She remembered how her heart and body ached for him, but her mind closed the door so many times.  
She reached over and took Mulder’s hand feeling so grateful. Whatever the key was which opened that door and let her acknowledge her love for him as well as his for her, changed their life forever.

Right at the 90- minute mark, Mulder pulled off the highway, heading down a country road towards their destination. Soon, they approached an area that had been cleared of trees. It looked like an old fashioned village. Small adorable shops and restaurants lined a country lane. There was a little museum, a barn with horses in it and a charming inn. A sign with old lettering greeted them which said,

“Welcome to the “Heart of Virginia,” a place where romance is alive and well.”

Scully looked at Mulder smiling and wide eyed.

“Mulder, how did you find this place? I mean what made you even think to look for something like this?”

“Well Scully, as much as I still like searching out unusual things, I find myself just wanting to find ways to spend some fun, sexy, alone time with you way more. So I searched for romantic things to do in Virginia and this place came up. I think it just opened at Christmas time.”

“Fox Mulder, I have to admit. I didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this.”

“I’ll always keep you guessing, “ he said, his eyes twinkling.

They checked in at the desk inside the Inn and brought their bags up to the room. The decor was charming. There was a king-sized bed with impossibly comfortable looking pillows and quilted covers on it. The bathroom was a good size with a claw-foot tub larger than the one they had at home. Heart-shaped throw pillows were on the bed and a small sofa and coffee table were in the sitting area. Modern features included a small fridge, microwave and a large high tech TV. The fridge was filled with tasty things to eat and drink. This included water, wine, bottles of coke, iced tea, and champagne. There was a cheese and fruit platter. In a small cabinet there were crackers, nuts, small plates, silverware and glasses. On the table was a heart shaped box of chocolates.

After they unpacked, Scully made up little plates for them of cheese, crackers, and fruit along with two bottles of iced tea. There was a pamphlet with a directory of all the stores and restaurants as well as a guide to activities. Mulder and Scully decided to walk around the village, do a little shopping and choose a restaurant for dinner.

The shops were filled with a great variety of products. Specialty food, hand-knitted sweaters, and scarfs, a handmade jewelry store, a gift shop that had small replicas of the horses, a tea, coffee, and chocolate shop you could both take out or have there as well, a bakery, a bookstore, an old fashioned drugstore with a soda and ice cream counter to sit at, and a liquor store. 

The restaurants were also varied. One served breakfast - anything from bagels and donuts to pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, breakfast meats, and toast made from homemade bread. There was a sandwich and soup restaurant and an authentic-looking shop that served afternoon tea. For dinner, there were four choices. Surf and Turf, Italian, Asian Fusion, and The Country Kitchen that touted its barbecue.

They enjoyed the shops. Scully bought scarves for Willam and Kelsey, mittens with ponies on it for the kids and a new sweater for Jules. Mulder got the kids each a miniature horse. In the food shop, they bought several items including sunflower seeds made from a local sunflower field, some homemade dressing for salads, and a natural bone for their pup. While Scully looked around the bookstore for some fresh material to read, Mulder said he wanted to walk around some more and he’d meet her back there in a bit. Then they would sit at the fountain counter in the drugstore and have ice cream. He went directly to the handmade jewelry store and chose a lovely necklace for Scully’s upcoming birthday and hid it inside his coat.

While they were at the Soda fountain counter, they looked at the activity pamphlet Mulder had brought with him. The choices were a trip to go skiing and one to go ice skating, a sleigh ride pulled by the horses, different levels of hiking and a visit to the Museum, which was all about the History of Virginia. They decide they could do a bunch of them if they timed them right. After breakfast, they would go to the museum. It opened at 10 am and would take about an hour. Then they would go for a hike on the shortest trail which wasn’t that hilly and led to the view of a lake and had seats around a fire pits manned by an employee That would probably take between one and two hours, bringing them close to 1 pm. They would book themselves on the sleigh ride through a snowy field which took another hour and finish up with the afternoon tea. The shop served lunch.

On their way back to the Inn, they made reservations at the Surf and Turf restaurant for later that night and one at The Country Kitchen for Sunday night.  
By the time they got back to the Inn, they were exhausted. They stripped down to their underwear and took a delicious nap on the comfortable bed, cuddled up to each other. Mulder woke up first with his arm still around Scully. He kissed her head and slid out of bed to go to the bathroom. It was almost 4pm. They had a 7 pm reservation for dinner, so there were a few hours to relax. 

He crawled back in bed and started kissing her neck. She moaned, caught in that sweet moment between sleeping and waking. When he nipped her earlobe she became fully awake and stared at her amorous husband. 

“Hi my sleepy Valentine,” Mulder growled. He leaned down to kiss Scully and she met his lips with her own. They enjoyed passionate, warm kisses as his hand traveled under her bra and unhooked it. She pulled up his T-Shirt and he pulled it off. His mouth found her breasts, sucking her nipples, as she ran her hands down his back. Mulder made wet kisses along her stomach and pulled down her panties. His mouth on her sex had given her pleasure for decades and today was no exception. Fucking her with his tongue and fingers brought her to and exquisite release. He kissed his way up and stopped to smile at her before kissing her lips. Scully hooked her fingers under the elastic of his boxers. He helped her pull them off and then guided his very aroused cocktail into her wet, welcoming vagina. They groaned with familiar pleasure and it didn’t take long before he was calling her name as she called his.

They laid still joined until she felt his erection shrinking inside her. She always loved feeling that physical after-effect of his orgasm. It made her feel tender towards him. They got up and took a luxurious bath in the big tub. Mulder was used to coming out smelling like Scully’s bath oils. He would later reclaim his masculinity with his clean, musk smelling deodorant and aftershave.

It was a bit after 5 o’clock so she stayed in a robe and he in fresh boxers and a sweatshirt till it was time to get dressed for dinners. When Mulder wasn’t looking, Scully put a card and a box in her purse. They passed the time looking at the gifts they bought and watching a little TV.

Scully had brought two dresses for the dinners. They were dining tonight in the fancier restaurant, so she put on a royal blue velvet dress and wore a pearl necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle and earrings to match. Her snowy white hair complimented the outfit beautifully. Mulder had given them to her for Christmas a few years ago. Mulder wore his navy Armani suit, a crisp white shirt, and a paisley tie with navy, white and silver swirls. He was one damn handsome Silver Fox. 

The restaurant was close to the Inn, so they walked holding hands, feeling refreshed by the chilly air. They were given a seat by the fireplace as per requested by Mulder. The maitre’d presented Scully with a rose. They ordered a bottle of red wine and perused the menu. Mulder decided on beef tenderloin with a mushroom and wine sauce and Scully grilled freshwater trout caught in the local river.

As they waited for their food, Scully placed the card and box from her purse in front of Mulder. He looked surprised and looked at her smiling. 

“ Let’s see what you have up your sleeve, Miss Scully.”

He opened the envelope and took out a card shaped like a motorcycle, which greatly puzzled him. Inside it said

“Thank you for the ride of a lifetime.”

Scully had written under it.

Mulder,  
I still wouldn’t trade a second of our time together.  
No one could ever love me and thrill me like you do  
❤️💜💚💙💛  
Scully

Mulder was always an emotional person, so with moist eyes, he leaned over and kissed her. Then his attention went to the box. He opened it to find a silver medallion hanging off of a strong silver chain. On one side was 5 names written around the medallion- William, Kelsey, Jake, Katie, and Lily each with a tiny gem of their birthstone above their name. A little paw print was in the middle.  
On the back was inscribed,

Mulder  
The family we always wanted  
I love you  
Scully  
Each of their names had their birthstones next to them

Mulder was almost speechless.

“ This is so beautiful, Scully. I never had anything like this!”

“I know you're not really into jewelry and I don't think you’ll want to wear it every day, but I wanted to give something different and meaningful.”

Mulder ripped his tie off, opened his shirt a little and put on the Medallion, which made Scully laugh.

“ I love it, Scully. Everyone I love right near my heart. You're going to be surprised how much I wear it. He asked where she found it. She told him she got it made by a man who worked in silver, whom the guy who made the wooden rocking horses for their grandchildren recommended.

Their food came. It was a delicious meal. They skipped dessert because they were too full. it was 9 o'clock by the time they got back in their room, both Mulder and Scully were pretty tired. They had a very busy day planned for tomorrow. They undressed and got ready for bed. Once they were under the covers they chatted for a while. Mulder looked at the weather report on his phone. It would be cold enough for the snow to remain on the field, but not freezing or windy and no precipitation was expected. He smiled at Scully and kissed her goodnight. She whispered good night back and took his hand. Soon they were both asleep and slept soundly till the morning came.

They got up early and went to the breakfast place to eat and review their plans. They decided that after the museum, they would go back to the Inn to put on warmer clothes and hiking boots. They were having French Toast with organic maple syrup and berries on it. As with most of the attractions, it was a short walk to the museum.

The history of Virginia was pretty interesting. Jamestown, models of Washington and Jefferson’s homes, Civil War battle sites, slavery stories, how Richmond became the capital, to more modern stories of the tourist attraction, Virginia Beach, and a tribute memorializing the students killed at Virginia Tech. Mulder bought a map made for kids with fun pictures on it, showing all the interesting spots. He would enjoy looking at it with Jake and Katie.

By 11:30 they were dressed properly and ready for their short hike. A guide led them and another couple on the trail. He talked about all the trees and other flora that stayed alive in the winter, as well as the animals who lived there. The path was cleared but the woods was snowy. They saw a family of deer in the distance. The guide stopped often so the hikers could take pictures. In a short while they reached the lake. There were padded chairs around a fire pit that another worker had going already. The lake was a gorgeous grey-blue, a Vee formation of Canadian Geese flew overhead, and the fire added a nice crackling sound. Mulder and Scully talked a bit with the other couple. The man’s name was Steve. He was a writer, so he and Mulder had something in common. Steve thought Mulder’s book of old X-File cases was fascinating. Mulder had gotten it published years ago and was now working on one more directly concerning his and Scully’s experiences. The woman’s name was Laurie and she was a school nurse, so she and Scully also had something in common.

It was time to walk back. So far the timing was going well. They got back to the Inn at 12:45 just in time to get to the barn and wait for their sleigh ride. Neither Mulder nor Scully had ever done this before in the snow. While visiting Lily in NYC in the Fall, all three had taken a horse and carriage ride through Central Park and along the Westside. 

The driver came out, helped them into the sleigh, and handed them a blanket and small thermoses of hot chocolate. He got the horse moving and they headed to the field. There was a comfortable cushion behind them. Mulder put his arm around Scully and pulled the blanket over them. They sipped their cocoa as the horse trotted them onto the field of snow. There was a bit of a circular trail around the field. At one point, they could see the lake again. To Scully's delight, they saw several beautiful, deep orange foxes with bushy tails run by right next to them. She made sure she got a picture. The day was really beautiful. The sky was a deep shade of blue with the sun at its brightest and warmest at this time of the afternoon. The time went by quickly and they rued the nearing end of the ride.

The driver dropped them off at the Tearoom. They both use the restrooms and sat down at the table. The shop was beautifully decorated with two pretty teacups and saucers on the table. The waitress told them they could choose a soup, some small sandwiches, scones, and the type of tea they would like. Mulder and Scully made their selections. A good-sized Teapot filled with Darjeeling tea was brought out along with two bowls of soup, vegetable barley for Scully, tomato bisque for Mulder.

Mulder dug in heartily as he realized how hungry he was. So he was happy to see the waitress bring a three leveled serving dish with the mini sandwiches and scones. This was something Mulder hadn't done since he was in England, studying at Oxford. He remembered having Afternoon Tea with Phoebe and thinking it was ridiculous. He was thoroughly enjoying it now. Scully remembered going to a Tearoom like this one with her Mom, Grandmother, and Missy for Mother’s Day once. She was only about 8 and took it very seriously.

It was around 3:30 when they finished. Scully bought a box of the Darjeeling tea to take home because she liked it so much. They took a stroll through the village on the way back to the Inn. Mulder told Scully he was tired, but in that good way, when you had done some walking and had a lot of fresh air. She felt the same. They relaxed on the couch and watched a movie. Scully found Love Actually on one of the networks. Mulder grinned and bore it, drifting off occasionally. Scully smiled and cuddled up to him. She felt so happy that Mulder had planned this. She was having a wonderful time.

When dinner time neared, they decided to change their reservation from the Barbecue restaurant and made an 8 O’clock reservation at the Sushi restaurant instead, as they didn’t want such a heavy meal. They dressed more casually, Scully donning a green and and rose print dress and Mulder in black jeans and the green sweater Scully gave him for Christmas. 

At the restaurant, they ordered two Sapporo’s. They shared an Edamame appetizer and an assorted Sushi plate for dinner.

“Where’s your Blobfish, Mulder?” Scully quipped.

When they arrived back at the Inn, the full day of activities had gotten to them. They took a warm shower and got in their pajamas. Climbing into bed, Mulder reached for Scully to kiss her goodnight, but to his surprise, she was kneeling in front of him with a sparkle in her eye. 

“Mulder I want you to know how much I appreciated this surprise weekend. I’m having a really wonderful time with you,” Scully said reaching for the elastic of his pajama bottoms.

“ Scully,” Mulder laughed with both his eyebrows raised, ‘You don’t have to give me a blowjob to thank me! I’m having a great time too.”

“Oh, I know that. But I want to. Let me love you, Mulder.”

Sighing in happy resignation, Mulder laid back, his heart beating faster knowing the pleasure that was coming. Scully pulled his bottoms off, arranged his legs to have his feet on the bed, and moved in between them. She took his growing penis in her hand and lovingly caressed it, first with her hand, and then pressing her lips to it. She thought about the intense pleasure it gave her and was grateful that Mulder was still so virile at 75.

Scully took his cock in her mouth and began sucking it. She moved her mouth to his tip and licked off the drop of precum. She loved the salty musky taste. After taking him in as far as she could, she began sucking him from root to tip. Mulder was groaning, his eyes going up in his head, as he massaged her head with his nails. She cupped his balls, took her mouth off his dick and licked his perineum. Suddenly he croaked,

“Scully, please I’m so close. I don’t want to come this way.”

“ Okay, Mulder, “ she replied, giving his full cock one more lick.

She moved up his body holding his penis and teased her opening with it. She was so aroused from the oral sex, she slid down on it with ease. She started to move up and down on him. After a few thrusts, he was ready to explode. He reached down and put one finger in her vagina and with the other hand, his fingers teased her anus. He felt her freeze and she squeezed him with her walls. Spontaneous Combustion of a sort occurred as they both screamed their release. 

After collapsing on Mulder and regaining composure, Scully went to the bathroom and brought a warm washcloth to clean them off. She laid down next to him and saw him looking at her with so much love in his hazel eyes.

“Scully,” Mulder said in a soft, reverent voice. “ I am humbled and awed daily by your great love for me. Not just for the fantastic sex we still have and what a receptive and giving partner you always are, but for everything thing you do for me.” I love you with all my heart and have always been grateful for you in my life.”

This brought tears to Scully’s eyes.

“Oh, Mulder. You have been engrained so deeply in my heart for so long, I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you so very much.”

They put their arms around each other, kissing lovingly. Soon exhaustion set in. Scully turned around and Mulder threw his warm arm over her, spooning the love of his life, as they drifted into a very content sleep.

They woke up at the same time, feeling sated and rested. It was nice to just stay in bed for a while, and talk about what they would do before they headed home. They decided they would eat at the delicious breakfast restaurant, then shop for something for Lily. Mulder and Scully were both excited about seeing her next weekend for Scully’s Birthday. They got dressed in comfortable clothes. Mulder had on a long black pullover shirt and jeans. He proudly wore his Medallion and it looked great with his shirt. Scully also wore jeans and a pretty sweater. They packed their bags, and checked out. After locking the suitcases in the car, they headed to the restaurant.

Scully ordered an egg white omelette with spinach and mushrooms. Mulder got Huevos Rancheros in honor of Frohike. The food was perfectly cooked. After breakfast, they used the bathroom in the restaurant. They walked around the little village, sorry to be leaving. They knew Lily loved fun jewelry, so they bought her a cool, unique-looking bracelet they thought she’d like. They also stopped at the bakery and chose a Banana Cream pie to enjoy at home. Finally they went to the car and began the drive home.

They picked up Jules and arrived home around 2pm. Scully called William and asked if he wanted to bring the kids over for an early dinner of pizza. He said sure, that everyone would like to see them.

Mulder and Scully had a very light lunch. Their clothes were either put away or in the laundry. Scully saw Mulder sitting out on the porch with Jules and, as she opened the door, she heard the serious discussion Mulder was having with the pup. He was telling him how much he missed him and asking if he was a good boy for the ladies. Jules was already wearing his new sweater and gnawing on the bone they bought. The sight of these two together always made Scully smile and it assured her that he was one of the best gifts she ever gave Mulder.

A few hours later, William and his family arrived. As usual, the kids bolted out of the car to great their grandparents and their favorite dog. Mulder and Scully hugged and kissed everyone. William was talking to Scully and asked,

“So, how was Dad’s surprise? He wouldn’t even tell us what it was.”

“He really knocked it out of the park this time, Scully replied.

Mulder called in their order for two Pizza’s. Everyone was in the Living room. The kids sat on the floor playing with Jules. Scully brought a bag into the room and they gave their family their gifts. William and Kelsey loved the scarfs and appreciated the hand-made quality and the kids liked their mittens. Fox gave Jake and Katie the little horses. 

“I’m naming mine Scout,” Jake proclaimed.

“”I’m naming mine Aurora,” Katie said. “ That’s a princess name and this is a princess horse.

Mulder took out the map and showed the kids all the interesting things about their state, while waiting for the pizza. During dinner, Mulder and Scully talked about everything they did over the weekend (well not everything.) The sleigh ride was voted the coolest thing. They had the banana cream pie for dessert, while pictures on Mulder and Scully’s phones were passed around. Willam and Mulder brought all the dishes to the kitchen and Kelsey helped Scully wash them. William was sitting with Fox on the couch and said,

“I think you gave Mom a very Happy Valentine’s Day this year, Dad.”

Mulder nodded and showed Willam the Medallion, Scully gave him. He thought it was super nice.

The family had to go home and left after thanking Mulder and Scully for dinner and the gifts. After watching a little TV, Mulder and Scully went up to bed.

The week went by quickly. Scully’s actual birthday was Monday, but they would celebrate over the weekend. Lily was coming home Saturday. The three of them would go out to dinner. Scully wanted to celebrate with the whole family on Sunday at a local restaurant that had a great brunch, so Lily could have plenty of time to get the train back to NYC.

Mulder helped Scully clean up the house on Friday and ordered a cake which would be brought to Sunday’s brunch. On Saturday, he left to pick up Lily at the train station in DC, while Scully stayed home and soaked in a long bath and took care of Jules. She was sitting on the couch reading when she heard the car pull up. She went to the door to greet her daughter. Lily gave her a big hug saying, 

“Happy Birthday Weekend, Mom. I can’t believe you’re 73. You look beautiful and so much younger!”

Scully smiled and thanked her.

“I can’t figure out what she sees in an old man like me, “Mulder said, smiling

When the comment was met with silence, the smile faded off his face a bit. But then Scully and Lily broke up laughing and hugged him.

“Are you kidding, Dad, you’re still like a kid. You’re my forever playmate. And you look pretty good yourself.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Mulder quipped, kissing her cheek.

Lily ate lunch with them, updating her parents about school and enjoying the pictures from their weekend. She took Jules for a walk, then went upstairs for a short nap and a shower. By 6 o’clock everyone was ready or leave for dinner.

Scully had chosen a new Turkish restaurant that had opened with rave reviews and was not too far from the house. They were met by a lovely exotic looking woman, who brought them to their table. All the tables were up against the wall on one side with beautiful cushions on the back of the booth. On the other side were two comfortable chairs. Scully and Lily slid into the booth across from Mulder. There were gorgeous pictures of Turkey on the walls. 

They all got ice water with lemon. The menu offers many choices of Middle Eastern food. They all ordered a soup that was a mix of red lentils, tomato paste tomatoes and onions. Only Lily wanted it served the spicy way. Mulder and Scully each had a glass of wine and ordered a platter of lamb and chicken kabobs to share and Lily got a flatbread dish. For dessert, they had Turkish coffee with Baklava. They all were happy with their meal.

They were home by 9:00 pm and watched the movie, The Artist, before going to bed. They were meeting Willam and his family at 10 am at the good brunch spot. It was halfway to DC and Mulder and Scully would take Lily to the train from there. When they all got to the restaurant, Lily, Kelsey, Willam, and the kids were so happy to see each other. They were seated at a round table. The kids brought the horses, Scout and Aurora and Willam and Kelsey wore their new scarfs. Lily was admiring these gifts when a box was placed in front of her. She looked surprised and opened it, lifting out her bracelet. It was faux black leather, braided with silver and gold beads along it. She loved it and got up to kiss her parents. Fox showed her and the kids his medallion. They all loved seeing their names and Birthstones on it.

They ordered various breakfast foods with coffee, tea, and milk for the kids. After they ate and the plates were cleared, the big lit cake was brought to the table. Everyone sang and Scully blew out the candles with the help of Jake and Katie. Before it was cut, Scully wanted to look at it better. It was a chocolate cake inside with strawberry filling bit the icing was a beautiful shade of aqua with little fish and shells around the edge. It read

“Happy Birthday, Scully, Mom, and Grandma  
You are the glue that keeps everything together for all of us  
We love you,  
M, W, L, K, J & K 

Scully blew everyone kisses. The cake was cut and very much enjoyed. As soon as the plates were cleared, a pile of presents were put before Scully.

“Open mine first! Katie said, running over to give to to her. 

Dana opened a box that held a tiny handprint, surrounded by purple paint in a round piece of clay. She smiled and picked her granddaughter up telling her that she’ll always have a piece of her to look at when they weren’t together. They had one of Jake’s colored blue at home.

Jake approached her and said quietly, looking at the ground,

“Happy Birthday, Grandma. i made this for you.”

He looked so much like Mulder and suffered from similar insecurity sometimes. It made her heart hurt. She opened his adorably messy wrapped package to find quite a nice drawing. It was of a woman doctor with red hair, holding a stethoscope up to a child’s chest. She was wearing a cape. He had written on the bottom in his best printing.

“You help people get better, Grandma. You are a superhero.  
Love, Jake xoxoxox

Scully gathered him up in her arms and told him how much she loved him and that she had to be a superhero, because she had a superhero for a grandson.

Jakes eyes gleamed and he said to Mulder, 

“Do you know that you are married to a superwoman, Grandpa?”

“I have known that for a very long time, Jake.” Mulder said, winking at Scully.

Kesey handed Scully a large present. Inside was a beautiful bird feeder and a book of bird identifications. 

“We thought you could put it in the front yard and watch from the porch.” Kelsey told her

Scully thanked her and William. She commented that it would be a new fun thing for her and Mulder to do.

Next up was Lily, who handed her mom a rectangular present wrapped in plain brown paper with a cord around it, Scully opened it to find an old book, featuring women crime fighters, including sheriffs, early Policewomen, and the first female FBI agents. In the book, Lily had written. 

“You have always been my role model. An example of what a woman can be- a healer, a Federal Agent and one who loves her family unconditionally.  
With love from your proud daughter,  
Lily.

Scully hugged her and told her that she couldn't be prouder herself of the young woman Lily had become.

Mulder smiled at her and gave her his present. She opened it, noticing it was from the same jewelry store they got Lily’s bracelet from. She lifted it out of the box. It was stunning. It was a shiny silver chain with Amethyst and Aquamarine gems along the bottom of it. Mulder helped put it on her and everyone gasped at how pretty it was.

“You look like a Princess, Grandma,” Katie said.

“Or like a Queen,” Jake added.

“ Well, you are my Snow Queen, ” Mulder whispered.

Scully told him she loved it and kissed him

It was time to go. The family said goodbye to each other and Scully thanked them again for the wonderful gifts. She, Mulder, and Lily got in the car and drove to Union Station. Lily kissed them goodbye, saying she’d be home for Spring Break next month. They waved till she disappeared behind the doors of the station. Mulder took Scully’s hand. They were doing better, but it still made their hearts ache a little when Lily left them for school. They began their drive home.

Halfway home Scully said to Mulder,

“These two last weekends have made me feel so loved and appreciated. Thank you, Mulder, for everything. We have such a wonderful family but you, you Mulder are the best thing that ever happened to me”

All Mulder could think of to do was to pull over and give the love of his life a very  
romantic kiss.


End file.
